Seth Rollins def. Rhyno
delivering a high knee to Aiden English after retaining the US Title.]] Seth Rollins def. Rhyno & Aiden English in a Triple Threat to retain United States Championship Results If you didn't believe in Seth Rollins before, you should after "The Kingslayer" (less than 100%) gutted it out in a Triple Threat Match that nearly saw him lose the title but he preserved his passion to survive but what followed sent shock-waves throughout Smackdown Live. The betting odds of Rollins retain was not favorable towards "The Architect" because he entered this match less than 100% after being on the receiving end of vicious assaults at the hands of both of his challengers on separate occasions. The match briefly started with both challengers teaming up against the champion but that turned quickly when both men realized it was every man for themselves and turned their focus on each other, but not going to quit, Rollins sucked up the pain and fought back against both men, ending things with a "Black Out" to Rhyno to pick up the win and retain the title. Rollins' night was far from over when English decided to continue the assault, post match, looking to put Rollins out of his misery, but an old friend came calling when Roman Reigns appeared ringside and floored English with a spear, allowing Rollins to stand and floor English with a King's Knee before tossing the "Drama King" to the floor. Two thirds of The Shield stood tall, but looks can be deceiving As Rollins celebrated, Reigns was stalking his "brother" and when Rollins turned, he was met with a hellacious spear from "The Big Dog". Reigns continued his assault at ringside, tossing Rollins all over the place before putting the nail on the coffin with a sick powerbomb through the announce table. Why, Roman? Why? Preview After failing to advance in the King of the Ring Tournament, US Champion Seth Rollins had some unfinished business in the form of Aiden English but the "Drama King" beat Rollins to the punch by attacking him in the parking lot. Looking for revenge, Rollins wanted English and Rhyno (who gored him recently) and Ric Flair reluctantly agreed and now it will happen with the United States Title on the line in a Triple Threat Match. On Smackdown Live Episode 49, Seth Rollins battled Rhyno in a King of the Ring Qualifying Match, after a few blows were exchanged between "The Man Beast" and "The Architect", Aiden English interfered and caused the match to be thrown out and the victory rewarded to Rollins. Angry with the results, Rhyno gored both English and Rollins before storming out On Smackdown Live Episode 50, Seth Rollins failed to defeat Luke Harper to advance in the King of the Ring Tournament and his status in Puerto Rico was left up in the air Until the "Drama King" struck During a recent WWE Live Event, Aiden English brutally attacked Seth Rollins in the parking lot culminating with English power bombing Rollins, spine first, on the edge of a car, which has left the US Champion with a minor spinal and back injury. On Smackdown Live Episode 51, Rollins stormed into Ric Flair's office, demanding Aiden English in Puerto Rico and he will even put his US Title on the line. Flair agreed but informed Rollins he had the night off and his pending match with Rhyno was cancelled. Rollins still not finished with Rhyno demanded that he be added to the title match and Flair reluctantly agreed but before Rollins could get far after leaving the GM's office, Rhyno gored "The Kingslayer" out of nowhere, further aggravating Rollins' injuries. Category:2017 Category:Pay-Per-Views Category:WWE King of the Ring Category:Smackdown Live Category:Seth Rollins Category:Aiden English Category:Rhyno Category:WWE United States Championship